Pasado y Futuro
by Luka-sama
Summary: En la batalla con Pain ella pensó que moriría, pero en su lugar fue llevada al pasado durante un tiempo, el suficiente para poder ver a su amado Naruto-kun de niño y estar a su lado. Lamentablemente debía volver a su época, con la imagen de él llorando y suplicando que se quedara a su lado.-Por favor…no te vayas…no me dejes solo-yo volveré a ti y caminare a tu lado, es mi promesa-


_Esta idea me llego al ver una imagen en un grupo naruhina en Facebook (es la misma imagen del fic) y al instante de verla se me ocurrieron varias ideas…al final no pude resistirme y tuve que correr a escribirlo._

_Naruto no me pertenece…y yo lloro por no ver la película aun ;(_

**Pasado y Futuro**

…

..

.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde estaba?

Todo a su alrededor era de color blanco.

Sentía su cuerpo flotar y como el dolor desaparecía lentamente.

Era…

Extraño.

No sabía que pasaba…lo último que recordaba era ver de lejos los ojos de Naruto-kun. Luego sentía un dolor entre su pecho y como las fuerzas la abandonaban.

La pelea…

La pelea con Pain.

Extrañamente no quiso gritar, estaba muy tranquila y su mente rebobinaba todo lo vivido, desde su confesión hasta la inútil pelea que tuvo con tal de darle una oportunidad a Naruto-kun.

Incluso al borde de su muerte solo fue patética.

Pero ya todo había terminado.

Estaba muerta.

Pain la había matado.

Sintió como su cuerpo ya no tenía el dolor de la batalla, también mientras cerraba los ojos pudo ver la luz acercarse…luego.

Todo desapareció.

…

..

.

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, una Chunin de Konoha, heredera de uno de los clanes más fuertes de su aldea y la chica que había dado todo por su amor imposible. Sus amigos probablemente la recordarían por ser la chica tímida del grupo. Pero otros más cercanos la recordarían por ser la chica amable, esforzada y gentil de todas…

¿Cómo los sabia?

Neji se lo había mencionado, y su hermano nunca mentía. Hanabi la recordaría como la madre que nunca tuvo, odiaba que tal vez su muerte la lastimara de alguna forma. Esperaba que su padre la recordara como alguien que al final había valido la pena.

Naruto-kun.

Una parte egoísta de su corazón deseaba que él la recordara siempre.

…

..

.

Sintió un extraño frio en su espalda. Luego este se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la obligo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un cielo nublado de la madrugada, también escucho a lo lejos el canto de las aves y sintió los rayos del sol sobre la piel de su rostro.

¿Eso era morir?

Pensaba que sería diferente.

Confundida, se medió incorporo en el suelo.

Bajo su vista a sus manos y noto como estaban cubiertas por su usual chaqueta holgada, toda su ropa común parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Vio el pasto bajo ella.

Noto como estaba en medio de uno de los parques de Konoha, eso la extraño, recordaba bien la batalla con Pain y como toda la aldea estaba destruida.

¿Un sueño?

Se incorporó del suelo y activo el byakugan.

¿Genjutsu?

Era raro.

Todo estaba en su lugar, pudo ver a los aldeanos comenzar con sus actividades diarias, los ninjas salir a patrullar, los animales en el bosque…todo estaba en orden.

¿El ataque de Pain fue un sueño?

_-¡IMPOSIBLE!-_

El grito de su mente comenzó a desesperarla.

A pesar de ser una ninja, su corazón entro en pánico…y corrió…corrió como una niña asustada en busca de una explicación. Rápidamente llego al centro de la aldea donde siguió corriendo, juro ver como muchos volteaban a verla confundida, pero ella no le importo.

Debía encontrar a alguien que le explicara…

_-LA HOKAGE-_

Con un nuevo rumbo se dirigió a la torre de la hokage, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle y su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Sentía muchas náuseas y como pronto devolvería su desayuno. Pero todo mal desapareció y su mente se llenó de una terrible angustia.

En la montaña donde estaban esculpidas las caras de los hokages.

Solo había cuatro rostros.

-imposible-el susurro escapo de sus labios.

Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos sin entender nada. Miles de preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza y el dolor crecía cada vez más.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Levanto nuevamente el rostro (que ahora estaba pálido) y quiso llorar de la desesperación. Seguramente alguien en su lugar pudiera entender mejor la situación, pero ella solo estaba confundida. Lo último que recordaba era la batalla contra Pain.

Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás y sintió como empujaba algún objeto.

Olvidando todo giro su rostro para disculparse de inmediato.

Pero se quedó muda ante lo que vio.

No había empujado un objeto como previamente pensó, en su lugar había tirado a una persona al suelo. Se trataba de un niño de unos cinco años, de alborotada cabellera rubia, tres marcas de bigotes en su rostro y unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban asustado.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?-tartamudeo confundida.

El niño salto en el suelo con rostro asustado.

Ella sintió sus pies temblar y las ganas de desmayarse. Esto debía ser un extraño sueño y probablemente pronto despertaría en su cama en la mansión Hyuga.

Pero algo le decía que era real.

Ese era su Naruto-kun.

Solo que varios años menor de lo que recordaba.

Ahora que lo observaba bien, el niño parecía estar algo asustado de su presencia y sus ojos parecían haber estado llorando durante varias horas…como lo sabía…ella había tenido esa misma expresión en su rostro.

El niño volteo a verla con molestia.

-¿Q-Que quieres de m-mi dattebayo?-tartamudeo el niño con enojo.

Hinata pestañeo sorprendida ante eso.

Luego lo vio.

De reojo todos los aldeanos que pasaban a esa hora cerca de ella, todos miraban de mala forma a Naruto y murmuraban cosas en su nombre. De no ser porque era una ninja experta no hubiera podido escucharlos, pero ella era una kunoichi y una chunin que estaba especializada en rastreo, incluso si no los escuchara podía leer sus labios de reojo.

_-mira ese niño demonio-_

_-es un malcriado-_

_-debería estar muerto-_

_-siempre causando problemas-_

_-me da asco con solo verlo-_

Hinata estaba confundida, no entendía dónde estaba (aparentemente estaba en Konoha), no sabía que estaba pasando, algo en su interior decía que era real. Miro a Naruto niño que parecía haber escuchado todo, sus ojos demostraban que deseaba llorar.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

Fuera real o no.

Ella no permitiría que se burlaran de él.

No nuevamente.

Elegantemente se arrodillo en el suelo y extendió una mano al niño. Juro escuchar varias exclamaciones de asombro. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la chica frente a él.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Hinata con amabilidad.

Naruto ni ningún presente dijo nada.

El niño asintió lentamente, con una expresión sorprendida.

Luego con la destreza de toda Kunoichi, Hinata tomo al niño entre sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Todos los presentes se vieron confundidos y llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido una ilusión. Era ridículo pensar que alguien de un clan tan respetado como el clan Hyuga se involucrara de alguna forma con el demonio Naruto.

…

..

.

Al final había decidido por llevarlo al monte de los kages.

¿Por qué?

No tenía la menor idea, solamente quiso escapar de los ojos que miraban mal al niño. También que ocupaba un lugar en el cual pudiera pensar bien lo que sucedía.

Por otro lado…

Naruto estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de los demás aldeanos, también a que siempre lo vieran mal y que hablaran a sus espaldas…todo parecía ser que siempre lo odiarían y seria despreciado el resto de su vida.

No tenía esperanzas.

Entonces…

Aparecía una chica varios años mayor que él, con un largo cabello azulado y unos brillantes ojos perla que no parecían mirarlo con odio...dándole una mirada que siempre quiso recibir de alguien. Era tan raro que alguien lo viera de manera amable como había visto que se trataban los conocidos.

Algo dentro de él se movió cuando la chica volteo a verlo nuevamente.

Por un momento temió que lo viera con odio…que el hecho de que ella lo llevara a la montaña de los kages fuera un sueño de que alguien lo aceptara.

Pero nada de eso paso.

Los ojos de la chica seguían igual de brillantes y amables que antes.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas infantiles adornadas por esas extrañas marcas que simulaban ser bigotes.

Hinata suspiro mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la estatura del pequeño Naruto, era curioso ya que el Naruto que recordaba ya le había pasado en estatura. Y aunque ambos parecían ser su mismo Naruto…no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Debía buscar a alguien.

Pero…

No podía dejar a Naruto solo.

-tu nombre es Naruto-afirmo la chica.

Deseaba estar en lo cierto.

Cuando vio al niño asentir tímidamente, se extrañó de dos cosas. La primera fue ver a Naruto actuar tan tímido, aunque seguramente estaría sorprendido de que alguien lo tratara con amabilidad, recordaba que la niñez del rubio fue muy triste. La segunda era su falta de tartamudeo y sonrojo, probablemente porque la versión mini de Naruto le daba mucha ternura y no le daba el sentimiento de amor físico.

Se sonrojo levemente.

Una parte de su mente imagino si ella tendría algún día hijos y serian como este niño.

Ladeo la cabeza en su mente varias veces.

Debía concentrarse.

-¿no me tienes miedo?-pregunto el niño sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hinata lo observo detenidamente. Su corazón se destrozó al ver la mirada triste del niño.

-no lo tengo-le susurro al niño.

Este la vio confundido.

-¿por qué?-

Hinata rio internamente, al parecer Naruto estaba en la famosa etapa del "¿por qué?" que le dan a los niños pequeños.

Al final simplemente puso una mano de manera cariñosa en la cabeza de Naruto-chibi.

Su mente tuvo un leve destello de la batalla con Pain, donde Naruto estaba a punto de ser vencido y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

El mismo dolor del niño frente a ella.

-por qué me encanta ver la sonrisa de Naruto-kun, jamás podría tenerte miedo-admitió la chica con una sonrisa.

El pequeño al verla sonreír, pensó que era un ángel.

Un ángel que no lo dejaría solo.

-sabes ahora tengo que buscar a alguien para hablar sobre…-se quedó en silencio.

¿Cómo le dices al niño que esta frente a ti, que crees que vienes del futuro donde estas en una pelea mortal al tratar de defenderlo después de declararle tu amor?

No es fácil.

Lo peor es que los ojos del niño se aguaron a punto de llorar, al parecer la idea de dejarlo solo no le agradaba.

¿Qué hacer?

-p-pero puedo esperar un rato y p-por mientras hacemos algo juntos-añadió apresuradamente Hinata.

Definitivamente jamás se perdonaría el hacer llorar al rubio.

Naruto pareció confundido un rato, luego la miró fijamente. Todo el tiempo tanto los aldeanos como los niños, siempre se alejaban de él y no le hablaban, al menos que fuera para insultarlo. Siempre estaba solo.

Miro a la chica frente a él.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras le preguntaba:

-¿juguemos juntos?-

Hinata pestañeo varias veces, pero no lo pensó mucho al ver la mirada brillante de Naruto. No recordaba que el rubio la hubiera visto de esa manera antes.

-hai Naruto-kun-

La sonrisa que tuvo Naruto después de esas palabras…fue la más hermosa que había visto Hinata en su vida.

…

..

.

Hinata sin duda aun no sabía dónde estaba, tenía el presentimiento de que por alguna razón había viajado al pasado…pero lo último que recordaba era una barra de metal siendo atravesado por su pecho y los ojos de Pain viéndola con el rinnegan activado…tal vez cuando ella activo su byakugan como último remedio algo había pasado entre ambos ojos especiales.

Ella no lo entendía.

Pero tampoco podía buscar mucha ayuda.

La razón.

El Naruto versión chibi.

El niño había hecho que jugara todo el día con él. Desde jugar a las escondidas, a los ninjas, escalar árboles, en el rio…debía admitir que el niño tenía un gran montón de ideas. Ambos había terminado comiendo ramen instantáneo en el departamento del niño (el cual Hinata se aseguró de limpiar)…al final terminaron nuevamente en la montaña de los kages comiendo un helado partido a la mitad.

Hinata no comprendía que hacía en ese tiempo…tampoco que pasaría con ella.

Pero…ese había sido el mejor ida de su vida.

-estoy lleno dattebayo-hablo Naruto con su voz infantil mientras se tiraba de espaldas.

Hinata simplemente sonrió enternecida.

Al principio Naruto se veía bastante precavido con su cercanía, pero conforme pasaban los minutos…Naruto volvió a ser el Naruto que conocía.

Gritón, revoltoso, lleno de energía y una sonrisa que la había enamorado desde niña.

-ya está oscureciendo-murmuro la chica.

Naruto también vio al cielo desde su posición.

-sabes eres la primera persona que no me ve como un demonio-admitió el niño.

Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que Hinata reconoció.

-Naruto-kun no es un demonio-admitió la chica llamando la atención del niño, aun así no volvió a verlo-Naruto-kun es fuerte y jamás retrocede a sus palabras…porque ese es su camino ninja, al igual que el mío-

Termino acariciando el cabello del niño que la miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata se puso de pie y ayudo a Naruto también a incorporarse, ya era hora de irse a dormir. Pero algo la detuvo.

Voces…

Voces a lo lejos…

Que la llamaban…

_-Hinata-_

_-Hinata-sama resiste-_

_-Hinata-chan-_

Sus rodillas fallaron y cayó sobre ellas con la respiración entre cortada, de reojo noto como Naruto-chibi la miraba con pánico y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Qué pasaba?

-Hinata-nee estas desapareciendo-chillo el niño asustado.

Ella con la respiración entre cortada y dolor en su cabeza, vio efectivamente como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de manera extraña…al mismo tiempo que voces se hacían claras en su cabeza.

_-Lee aleja a Neji-_

_-tranquilo Neji, Sakura está intentando salvarla-_

_-Hinata-sama está muriendo-_

_-Shannaro Hinata reacciona-_

Las voces parecían cada vez más claras mientras el niño frente a ella lloraba más fuerte. Tomo fuerzas de su interior y las puso en los hombros del niño, todo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-tengo que irme a casa Naruto-kun-susurro algo adolorida.

Las lágrimas del niño incrementaron.

-Por favor…no te vayas…no me dejes solo-suplicaba el pequeño.

Hinata sintió un dolor en su corazón, pero aun así lo abrazo con fuerza, con cariño, con amor. El pequeño siguió llorando.

Su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más y su vista se ponía borrosa.

-yo…yo volveré a ti…estaré a tu lado…caminare a tu lado…estaremos juntos…es mi promesa…yo no retrocedo a mi palabra…es mi camino ninja…-murmuro.

Luego todo su cuerpo desapareció.

Naruto lloro fuertemente cuando Hinata se fue, durante una semana no salió de su departamento, siempre deseo que Hinata reapareciera como se fue…pero no volvió.

Cuando dormía…la escuchaba…su promesa.

Como ellos caminarían juntos.

Ella no mentía.

Él se encargaría que eso sucediera.

Aunque no sabía como.

Pero en su corazón algo le indicaba que eso pasaría algún día…estarían juntos…

Porque ellos no retrocederían a sus palabras…porque era su camino ninja.

…

..

.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando sus ojos se abrieron, luego pudo ver a Sakura que la miraba jadeante, luego a su primo y el equipo de este viéndola con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pudo ver ruinas.

Escombros.

Estaban en un hoyo.

Estaban en el ataque de Pain.

El recuerdo de un niño rubio llego a su mente.

-Naruto-kun-exclamo Hinata alterada.

Ellos tuvieron que tranquilizarla, asegurarle que estaba bien y decirle que Naruto había ido a pelear con Pain. Pero ella estaba confundida. La imagen de un mini Naruto estaba en su mente.

La imagen de un sueño que ella sabía fue real.

Luego cuando vio como Naruto regresaba y Sakura lo abrazaba…la imagen de un Naruto más pequeño riendo a su lado, la reconforto.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho.

-algún día caminare a tu lado Naruto-kun-susurro mientras veía como todos abrazaban al rubio.

Ella se haría fuerte…lo alcanzaría.

Por qué ese era su camino ninja.

**Fin**

_Me llevo más rato de lo que pensaba, pero termine el one-shot :D al principio parece que Hinata me cayera mal…cosa que es mentira, porque amo a ese personaje. Lo que pasa es que Hinata en ese tiempo no tenía aun un buen autoestima y pensaba mal de ella misma._

_Espero les haya gustado._

**Nota:**

**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**


End file.
